


Fight like dogs, Play like mice. Be Nice Dammit!

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Birdtale, Blow Jobs, Blueberry is a brat, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Gift Exchange, Grillster, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Ok I lied, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Secret Santa, Temperature Play, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), edge is a tamer, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, im sorry, overworld context dont matter rn, red gets a lil triggered, red gets flustered easy, sans undertale and dancetale appear for like 2 seconds, so many nicknames, stretch likes to tease, the laughter is before and after, tiny kinky stuff, underswap Grillby, we're just here to have fun, you cant call an underfell character weak pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Birb? Yes.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birb? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it important to see if I can put the type of bird they were lol  
> How add images??  
> ((Completed on the 25/01/20))

Dr Fell W. Gaster is a Rook. His sons Sans Red and Papyrus Edge Are Ravens. Edge is a Piebald variant (too pretty to not)

Swap Grillby I.e. Baker is a Macaw variant of a Phoenix. He usually keeps to one colour unless of course emotions ;)

Sans Blueberry and Papyrus Stretch are Jackdaws. Stretch is a Speckled grey variant and Berry's feathers are tipped in white.

I'm going to see if I can get pictures up lol(I did not)

Dr. Fell=Rook  
Red= Raven  
Edge= Piebald Raven  
Baker= Macaw/Phoenix (originally was a parakeet but that was way too green lol)  
Bberry= Jackdaw  
Stretch= Speckled Grey Jackdaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a context setting chapter and then a pairing per chapter. Have fuuun >:D. Hope you like it TELF XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry and Red have a conversation that turns sour...and physical. Everyone is confused and Dr Fell is pissed. Also everyone is low key horny But That's Besides The Point shshsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do? :0

Stretch blinked as he appeared in the snow, the sudden light change a little blinding. As his name suggests he stretches, bones popping in that weird way they do for magical skeletons. It drives his lil bro up the wall. He wonders if he should have saved the motion for just that reason and smirks at the thought, simply continuing on his way to pick him up. Berry could be a little overbearing with company and Red was exactly the kind of company who got overwhelmed.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!"

Stretch speeds up at the loud shout. Red was never that loud. Sweat beads appear on his face as he hurries, the sounds of a scuffle having reached his ears.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!?! HAHA! JUST LIKE YOUR **SHIT **OF A BR-"****

The harsh shout is interrupted by an equally harsh CLACK of bone hitting surface.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!"

Berry's pained cry is filled with anger.

**_"MAKE ME!"_ **

Red's guttural shout is practically a scream. Edge, coming in from town, is stopped in his tracks for a moment by the sheer force of it. His lazy pile of bones of a brother should _not_ be able to get that loud, whatever that little blue ball said must have been quite something. He speeds back up and practically runs to a scene that was something out of a nature documentary.

A few stray feathers and blood splatters darkened the snow around what could only be described as a brawl between the two corvid-al monsters. Jaws were open and teeth were bared with waves of aggression rolling off the pair as they traded blows in the snow, thankfully with punches and not claws. Wings of both kinds buffeting up a mini storm in the clearing.

"Sans!"

Stretch shouts as he rushes in with magic flaring up in one eye and Edge, now shaken from his reverie, quickly activates his magic and grabs his brother with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO ABSOLUTE BUFFOONS DOING!?"

Both small skeletons seem to snap out of the animal crazed frenzy they were in and withdraw their wings, Berry blinking and a look of shame crossing his features. Red on the other hand seems to get even angrier. Clear headed but still, angrier. His wings swing wide and flap in a strange attempt to escape the blue magic being used on him, almost slapping Edge in the act. Edge growls and all but slams him face-down into the snow, his own wings opening in his anger.

"COOL OFF BROTHER, BEFORE I DECIDE TO DUNK YOU INTO THE LAKE INSTEAD!"

Red grumbles from his position in the snow but makes no additional attempt to actually move. Stretch twitches at the implied threat but simply continues to comb his fingers through his brother's wings to comfort him. Berry is shaking and is on the edge of tears, adrenaline having disappeared.

"What In The Assgore Damned Hill Is This?"

The gaggle flinches in unison and flinches again when heavy blue magic seizes each of their Souls and they are forced to their knees aside from Red who just gets pancaked even more into the snow. An internal pun about dark wings and snow angels makes him nervously snicker to himself and earns additional pressure from the new angry participant.

"hi dad."

The dad in question sighs deeply and pinches his nasal ridge. He lowers his left hand to free them from his magic and places that hand on his hip.

"Papyrus Edge. Report."

"YES SIR. I WAS COMING TO PICK UP SANS AND FOUND THEM FIGHTING. I DO NOT KNOW WHY. STRETCH AND I ARRIVED AT THE SAME TIME AND FOUND THEM...Like This..?"

Edge trails off looking over at the two in question. Red seems to be snickering to himself in the snow for some reason. Berry is by his brother's side and is twitching about, eyelights moving in sharp arcs and edges he had never really seen even in battle. He looked like prey whose teeth had been bared after being backed into a corner, scratches on his skull and arms with his wings ruffled like that. It was a little embarrassing when Ga-Dr Fell had to clear his throat to catch his attention again.

"-TH-THEY WERE SEPARATED IMMEDIATELY. AFTER WHICH YOU CAME UPON THE SITUATION."

Dr Fell raises a brow at the slip, not commenting on it.

"Sans Blueberry, Sans Red. Care to to explain yourselves?"

Berry simply shakes his head and hides his face in his brother's side. Red is desperately trying not to outright burst out with laughter and is shaking with it. This day could not get weirder.

"Sans Red..."

The warning tone in the doctor's voice is noted by everyone and the well dressed fire monster that had been by his side with some files in hand reached out with a warm hand(heh) to help calm the older skeleton's bones so to speak.

"well at the moment I'm feeling a little _Blue_ so when I'm _Sans the Red_ we can talk _____Berry_____ soon yeah?"

Red lifts his face to indicate the various bleeding scratches on his face and when the whole group collectively groans his smirk grows wide and he tries, and fails, to silence his snickers.

"I do _not_ have time for this. Ugh...Who started it?"

"berry did." Says Red, a hard edge to his voice.

Stretch can hear the pain behind it and it makes his Soul ache. The other didn't look to be more roughed up than his own brother aside from the slap mark on his cheek. He couldn't tell much from his position but his brother's state came first. They both knew this. That did not mean however that he was not going to give the guy some good ole TLC later, which the Fell-verse were notoriously bad at.

"Wha- Well I-"

Berry cuts himself off, guilt clouding his features before he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Papyrus', discipline is important."

The doctor stops there, allowing the boys to draw meaning from his grave tone for themselves. Which they thankfully do rather quickly .  
Edge stomps over to Red and plucks him up by his hoodie.

"No Mustard For A Week."

"WAT!"

"😠"

"ok, ok."

Red grumbles and scuffs the snow with his shoes, the loss of his beverage extremely annoying but not unbearable...probably.

Stretch sighs and places a hand on Berry's shoulder.

"Now you know what's coming yeah?"

Berry nods.

"No tacos for 2 weeks."

"Aww come on!"

Stretch tightens his grip on Berry's shoulder and holds a stern expression. This is enough to stop Berry's grumbling being anymore than that: grumbling. He sighs and rubs his lil bro's head, not quite taking note of the crunching of snow in their direction. Edge is directly beside them with an impatient stomping click and an angry face when he does.

"And YOU."

Berry flinches and smiles sheepishly at the aggressive growl. Stretch moves slightly in front of his brother as Edge stomps beside them, Red hanging like a potato sack under his arm.

"I Need To Have A Word With Him."

Berry squirms under the intensity of his glare and feels his Soul shudder and his wings fluff at the heat masterfully hidden behind the angry facade.

"With an attitude like that? yeah kinda no."

Stretch is deadpan but every word screams defiance and protectiveness. Limp Red only slightly fails to suppress a shudder of his own and disguises it as a yawn, using it as an excuse to look up and observe the situation.

They stare each other down. Stretch standing at his full height with his wings opening slightly, his eyesockets elongating and sharpening and his teeth glinting suspiciously. Edge matches the protective display with an aggressive one; jaw opening slightly and his eyesockets beginning to fuzz with red at the edges, his claws also starting to elongate and sharpen.  
The smaller brothers share a mutual shiver and on noticing such, glare at each other. Berry looks away first, shame in his eyes.

**CLAP**

"Boys! I am _still_ within sensing range!"

A very angry Gaster stands off to the side with his wings outstretched and raised. The fire monster beside him and looks half amused. He rubs with the hand on Gaster's shoulder to placate him and it seems to work. Gaster sighs exasperated and withdraws his wings.

"Exchange brothers. Now."

Both sides raise their voices to complain but a glare and flash of magic shuts down any argument.

Edge drops a scrambling Red into Stretch's barely ready arms and once he's opened his eyes from the fall Red flushes his namesake, finding Stretch inches away with concern in his eyes

"m'fine ok."

He answers to the unasked question and distracts himself by halfheartedly smoothing down his fluffed wings, trying desperately not to twitch under the gentle gaze on him.

Berry inches out from behind his brother and slowly walks towards Edge; eyes downcast as more and more shame seemed to weigh down on him. Edge snatches him up under his arm with a huff like he did his own brother and distracts the blueberry from his self-berating with shock of magic from the fingertips that were now tucked away at the others rib cage.

He grins wickedly at the quiet sharp inhale Berry takes and only hefts him to seemingly get a better hold. All it actually does is allow his crawling magic to reach further into the smaller skeleton's rib cage, licking and rubbing in the most awfully lovely way. He switches to playing limp as the welcome invasion has already started to show on on his face, cheekbones very flushed and rapidly spreading to the rest of his skull.

"Now isn't that better?" Crows Gaster.

The other skeletons do not respond. Partially out of respect, partially out of being too distracted by their new partners.

"And now we shall all head off in different directions and I will _not_ feel your aggression magic or there ___will___ be _ _ _Consequences.___ Is That Clear?"

"Yup"  
"Yeah"  
"Yee"  
"Yes."

He inhales again and grits out with power behind the words:

**"Is. That. Clear?"**

They blink at each other confused for a moment before it clicks and they all bow to him slightly with sweat beading on their faces.

"Yes, Doctor Fell."

"Better. Out of my sight!"

Stretch rapidly walks towards a tree and disappears with a still flushed Red in a baby carry.

Edge runs off towards town and is out of earshot when Berry's first whine breaks through.

"Damnfkn horny ass teens and their damn fkn hormones."

Dr Fell W. Gaster pinches his nasal ridge as he says this with his wings twitching in irritation. The fire monster by his side chuckles and pats his shoulder again to comfort him.

"I'll make you some shepherd's pie when we get back alright."

They start to walk to their destination again, Dr Fell absently running his fingers through his feathers to straighten them out. He grins creepily at his company.

"So sweet of you to do some so savoury Baker~"

Baker takes his turn to sigh and shakes his head. He smirks and lowers the brightness of his fire so his sharp eyes are visible through his glasses and a jagged line of a smirk flashes through for a moment.

"To be honest I also had some rather, unsavoury things in mind as well...but if you would rather just a little sweet instead I do not mind."

Dr Fell nearly trips in his shock but quickly recovers, now holding a smirk of his own.

"Oh I would certainly prefer the unsavoury things first or even alone."

He winds his arms around Baker's waist and whispers into his ear:

"With Only You of course~"

He makes sure to growl in that way that makes the fire-caw's wings twitch. Baker shivers for a split second but manages to continue walking forward, forcing Dr Fell to keep up. They would play their games a little later.

  
Such fun little games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divide up the hormones >:D


	3. Twisted Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is carrying some cargo back home. What is he gonna do with it? Confront it of course this is Edge we're talking about XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I tossed some emotion in there...and then they...fight? :3

Blueberry was trying not to focus on the magic accosting him at his costal cartilage. His mind flies through words play to distract himself as pitifully sweet whines attempt to break free from him. He also listed off some random observations to calm himself, one of which being how fast Edge was moving. His steps were sure and quick and made the ground blend so quickly that he couldn't even make out shapes of branches and stones in the snow.

The urgency made him tingle in excitement and confusion. The claws at his lower ribs were starting to scratch deliciously and the crawling heat of the others magic curled around various ribs in a manner so tightly wound and possessive he could not help the sighs that spilled as he swung limply under the other's arm. What on earth has brought this about? Berry was a little afraid to find out.

He would not have to wait long as Edge practically skid to a stop in front of the multi-family home, wings having opened magnificently to finalise the perfect stop. At the whooshing sound and abrupt lurch Berry risks a look up to find Edge rather savagely smirking down at him, his wings casting an oval halo of light and highlighting the wisp of red tinted magic emanating from his eye socket. Berry let's out a little squeak under the look and covers his blushing face with both hands still a little confused about this whole situation. However he did know what it meant; what was coming. It sped up his already racing Soul and made his trapped wings twitch.

Edge barely avoids breaking down the door as he unlocks it and slams it shut behind him, making Berry and two others at the breakfast bar flinch. Blue and Dance's eyes are pinpricks as they stare at Edge and his twitching cargo. Berry manages to send them an apologetic grimace before he is whisked up the main stairs towards the bedroom floor. They manage to reach the top of the stairs before Berry is slammed into the wall, wings twitching and aching in protest, and Edge's teeth bash harshly against his before a heated ecto tongue demands entry.

Berry moans despite the pain or perhaps because of it, his own tongue forming reflexively and jaws parting for their welcome intruder. His sounds are muted to groans by the dancing tongue and tentacle-like magic inside him. Edge gives him no time to breathe as he mercilessly makes out with him, winding him up into a practically mewling mess before pulling back to a blissed out Berry chasing after him and whining pitifully, beautifully.

"So? Report. What Happened Back There?"

Edge growls as he leans back in to make a mess of the other's cervical vertebrae, aiming for the notches connecting to Berry's skull*. He of course is well aware that the sensation can feel suffocating and attacks relentlessly.

"Wh-whhhaat? _nnnh!!?_ "

Berry had gone from squirming to lax and struggled to really form coherent words, abruptly cutting off when Edge manages to lightly bite those strangely slightly soft bones, his large eyelights shrink right down for a moment and look suspiciously heart shaped.

"Why, Were You Fighting, My Brother?"

Each pause is punctuated with alternating licks and bites, his partly intentionally sharpened teeth threatening damage with every scratch.

Blueberry, vaguely aware of the others downstairs, struggles to keep his mewling quiet and desperately tries to recall the argument from earlier.

"Me- Red 'nd I- Talking!! And then arrr-arguement. mmngh!! I s-"

He goes stock still and his eyes disappear, the events replaying themselves in horrible glory. Berry covers his teeth with both hands and shakes his head. Edge withdraws again at the sudden still and looks at him, humming thoughtfully. He nods to himself, decision made, and hefts the frozen Berry over a shoulder and marches the rest of the way to his own room, slamming the door with a bit more force than necessary.

Berry flinches at the sound and lets loose a little yip when he is tossed unto the red lamborghini bed and Edge adjusts his outfit. He swaps scarf/cape for a red neck warmer, knee length boots for mid length ones with a similar heel and sharp gloves for fingerless leather one's. The extenders for his shoulder pads are unclasped and fall to the floor, unheeded. The process is hypnotic and efficient in a way that Berry had always admired but was in too much dread to enjoy at the moment. Short bursts of suppressed terror and shame at the thought of having to tell Edge those words he said...to his face.

He tears his gaze away from Edge's display and runs his fingers through his wings, not really grooming them as much as keeping them apart. This was to prevent his habit of cocoon forming when in stress.  
The display is over and Edge's strange demeanour breaks for a moment as he lays down beside Berry and pulls him into a rare gentle kiss, a much softer expression on his face. One of acceptance and other emotions he would normally rather choke than speak of in good company.

"Tell me."

The words are soft and Berry cannot resist their allure, his words bubble out in a quiet rush, also unlike him.

"I called you **_Weak_**. "

He covers his teeth with his hands and his face with a wing, unable to face the horrible reaction that surely awaited. But it was not. Edge sharply inhales and goes still for a moment.

"Is that so..."

The words are just as quiet but more clear and thoughtful. He reaches out and gently pushes away the wing blocking him to cup his sweetheart's cheek. Whatever remaining real offense melts away at the sight of the slight tear tracks on the other's skull.

"Do you think me weak?"

"NO! NO OF COURSE NOT! I- IT W-wAS"

He silences the panicked rambles with another kiss, more firm but still gentle.

"Good. I need not know how your conversation with my brother came about until later. However...."

Berry starts to seize up at the word, fear trying to slip its nasty little way into His Mate. Hmph! Edge runs his phalanges through Berry's feathers to calm him. Claws extended of course, better for grooming and just his beloved's personal taste.

"That Part Of You That Dared To Speak So Outrageously Must be Shown The Truth!"

The soft speech is gone and replaced with his usual splendour, his expression however is still gentle so his morsel relaxes. Even let's out a lovely yip of surprise when his mouth is invaded by Edge's red heated tongue, reciprocating in sky blue and a tantalising moan.  
The words begin quiet and grow deep and growled as he whispers in Berry's ears:

"You may doubt me once, twice, a million times. But fear not for I will prove my power as many times as need be. I will place myself above you in a Throne like no other. For I Am Your **King**. Your **Ruler**. Challenge Me Oh Little Servant, **_My Love, My Fool_**."

Another moan comes from Berry and Edge withdraws to enjoy the view; eyelights fuzzy like true stars and jaw slacked. Such a dreamy expression belonged on him Edge thought, this sight would forever be his alone.  
The other reason Edge withdrew was to prepare himself. He had given an order and Berry was excellent at following orders. He allowed himself a terrifying grin before they both jump into action.

Berry shoves his hands forward, reaching for Edge's shoulders with the intent of pushing him down. Edge catches those hands in his and in an initial display of strength slowly shoves them back until he is straddling Berry with a slight grind and with a final shove slams them down into the bed. Berry gasps and his eyes go heart shaped for a wonderful second before they shrink into sharp bullets and Berry's legs try to kick Edge off. Edge rapidly shifts his knees to avoid a pubis crack and uses his left tibia to flatten the airborne legs back down to the bed, both of them relishing in the sting of it.  
Edge's leg had clashed with some of Berry's armour and both parties now had an additional ache at the contact point.

"Is That All?"

His tone was as haughty as the smirk on his face as he held Berry down, the smirk growing when Berry's emote is done only through his eyelights, with them sharpening cartoonishly and his jaw opening slightly.

"Not Quite."

A glint is all the warning Edge gets before he is almost yanked off by blue magic. He growls reflexively as he grips his feisty little puppy's paws, tingles travelling at the extending claws scraping his bones. Berry gives a returning hiss as his eyes glow brighter, the pull of his magic intensifying.

"Better~"

Edge doesn't budge- his own sockets only just starting to show their glow, his own jaw opening slightly.

"But Not QUITE."

If at all possible his now open mouthed grin grows even wider at Berry's surprised gasp as his tendrils make their masked presence known in his ribcage and blue magic is used on Berry's Soul, pressing him down.  
Berry's teeth snap shut with a sharp click and his sockets emote his frown of concentration as he tries not to mewl and give in to the wet and warm sensations deep inside him, writhing in that awfully lovely way all over again. He intensifies the 'push' force on Edge's Soul and manages to materialise some 'flesh' in his palms, much like the tendrils that were having some great fun making him squirm. With the material creating a tiny gap between his and his partner's hands Berry took his chance!

Slipping out from the iron grip with a twist and a beat of his wings Berry raised his hands to perhaps finally shove his big loaf of a mate off, only to find them wrapped around Edge's neck with a harsh clack announcing the start of an extremely intense makeout session.  
Edge makes a sound as he twitches in surprise but rapidly returns the affection, just as aggressively, Berry was not quite done with his attempts at Alpha- for Edge loved kisses, harsh and raw they made him shudder. For the moment though it was about making the other shudder.

"Shudder and Mewl." He thought, grinning as their summoned tongues clashed.

  
His hands make their move, right rising to thumb the coccyx through his morsel's shorts and left slipping directly in to play with the sacrum, claws tracing holes and trickling over bumps.  
Still though Berry is defiant, kiss still as aggressive even as his body begins to shake and his legs spread wider to give better access, rutting into the touches. He retaliates by extending his tongue deep into the other's cavity, wrapping around a few notches of spine and humming there, whilst somehow maintaining the kissing at face level. A mutual skill they had both been happy to learn, albeit in different ways, but it an addictive skill nonetheless.

Edge lays out a wicked combo by copying the skill and connecting his tongue with the number of tendrils, massaging at his morsel's ribs and raising their temperature, the increased sensation making both sigh contentedly, the moment lasting a fair amount of seconds before Edge plays his final move: Adding an edge (mweheh!) of healing magic to everything. It had not escaped his sight that his little pastry had lost some Hp in the scuffle and was not recovering as fast as was pleasing so he had decided to- well, please.

Berry cries out, blissfully unprepared for the love suddenly seeping into his every crack and crevice and repairing it ever so slowly- every so gently. His tongue evaporates until it is only long to reach the other's mouth, his hold on his magic weakening rapidly and his whole body beginning to rattle. Quiet at first, the normally embarrassing sound proceeds to increase in volume as his will finally gives.

"Ah! Edge. Edge! EeeDGE- PAPYRUS PLEASE! AAAH!"

His urgent whispers turns into a shout and melts into a screech of pleasure at the use of his beloved's true name. Edge had inserted four of his claws into the holes in his sacrum whilst giving a harsh twist to his coccyx at the same time, the results overwhelming for one and satisfying for other.  
Berry's body gives and he drops to the bed, panting and rattling slightly, his eyelights fuzzy hearts and his body limp, shorts embarrassingly damp and legs- bare?

"When did he remove my armour?" He thinks distantly. "Who cares I guess lol"

He smiles up at Edge, his mighty mate's expression a frightful thing of pride and drooling jaws, the most beautiful thing in the world. Can a tiger be graceful when it stands drooling over caught prey? Well, his can. His was Majestic.  
He leans up to kiss his Royal Highness and whines his touch and his magic withdraws from his ribcage, his kiss however simply remaining consistent and steady.

"Oh My Dearest Fool You Have Done So Well."

Edge breathes against his beloved's teeth.

"Flashing Your Teeth At Me. Your Blades."

Berry coos and purrs at the praise as they sink into mattress.

**"My King."**

Berry sighs dreamily, his eyes switching to a Soul shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...B for Brat/Prey and Edge is a born Predator so ya'll can guess where this went...  
> These 2 are just weirdos with weird vibes XD everyone else is.......


	4. Heal, Comfort and all that jazz n shrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch heals Red and they have a chat about what happened. There are sharing of burgs and emotions. Also fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tears...some laughs...some other things uwu)

Red wakes up in an area that feels like its encased in a large bubble with glowing mushroom trees surrounding and almost encasing the area, a light breeze letting them be in perpetual light. Along one side there are a number of echo flowers growing with tiny pools around them. Similar to the wishing room's water. Its enchanting and beautiful and somehow not completely silent. 

He had fallen asleep in Stretch's arms, exhaustion finally catching up and now noticed some colourful plasters on his arms and felt some more on his face. He sighs and idly peels one, feeling the smooth bone left behind. They seem to have been green magic ones. 

Speaking of; the slight feeling of magic of a different kind makes him tense before Stretch walks into the area from nowhere with two brown bags in hand. Its Grillby's. Stretch grins at Red's deep inhale and grins even wider when the former wipes away drool. 

"f*ck, i'm so hungry right now." 

Stretch tosses him a bag as he walks towards him. 

"Then let's eat." 

He plops down on the soft ground beside Red, rummaging through his own bag for his burger. Red stares up at him with a tender gaze and a  
tight feeling in his Soul.

"Mwaht?" Asks Stretch, mouth full of burger. "Is there sauce on my shirt or?" 

There was. 

Red's cheekbones have some pink on them as he looks away, grumbling as he chomps down on his burger. His wings adjust themselves quietly.

"i dunno" 

Stretch chuckles and shrugs, focusing on demolishing his burger fully. Once both burgers are sufficiently finished they pick at their fries, taking sips of sauce out of mini bottles he had managed to commandeer. And by sips meant that Red was squeezing his mustard slightly to lick rather cutely at the nozzle, like a cat.

Stretch smiles to himself and gently presses down on his honey, letting the liquid drizzle onto his summoned tongue like a glaze and lapping it up that way, winding it around before withdrawing to swallow and repeating the process. Like a slug with the speed a lazy snake's tongue. Kinda weird. Kinda yucky. His brother hated his habit with a passion. 

Red however blushes noticeably and tries not to focus on the waving honey glazed slime, biting at his bottle nozzle and staring at the ground. Stretch keeps his smirk to himself as he finishes his mouthful to get to the subject at hand.

"So... what happened back there?" 

It almost hurts to see Red's mood drop. He clenches his mustard tighter, denting the exterior as Stretch gently pleads with him. 

"Y'kno we need to talk about it. plus you and I both know it's better to get through it now than later." 

Stretch tries to gain eye contact which Red avoids by admiring the floor.

"thru wut? not much to talk about." 

Red mumbles as he gnaws on his bottle's nozzle even more, twitching when a gentle hand lands on his shoulder and the other's body casts a shadow over him.

"Please Sans. For me?" 

Red feels his resolve crumble at the use of his original name and cannot resist the hand on his cheekbone pulling his face up. He feels the rest crumble to ash at the saddened expression on Stretch's face. 

"...k" 

His Soul skips a beat at the grateful smile sent his way and blushes when teeth softly connect with his forehead.  
Stretch pulls back to listen and switches to holding both of his little tomato's hands, letting the bones clack quietly as they intertwine with each other.

"so...we were just talkin..." 

He pauses to breathe, the nerves catching him for moment. 

"talkin bout our bros. ya'll I guess lol." 

They both half chuckle at that. 

"we- we're talkin bout stuff ya did; kinda surprising how much the lil guy boasts bout you y'no?" 

He smirks when Stretch raises an amused brow, sarcastically unimpressed by the idea of him being a boast-able subject. 

"...turned into'n argument about who's better n that." 

He tightens his grip in their intertwined phalanges, gathering energy for his next few words, hissed with some desperation in his voice: 

"he called my bro Weak."

Red hunches in on himself, lowering his gaze to the floor and flinches when the grip on his hands tightens and braces himself for an admonishment. 

"I'm So Sorry." 

He jerks up in shock, the emotional words unexpected and twitches when Stretch's forehead softly clicks against his. 

"I'm So, So Sorry."

When the tight feeling from before returns he cannot deny the tears that form in the corners of his eye sockets and slip down his cheeks. 

Stretch knew. He understood.

They had already had a conversation about the consequences of even insinuating weakness in the fell universe. The story behind his 1hp. The abuse his brother had been forced to put him through to protect them both. The horrible habits they had formed. How it took an actual child to realise how bad it all was. 

It was a sore subject at best. 

Stretch hugged his little Red tightly as a small waterfall of emotion spilled into his hoodie, his speckled grey, white and black wings surrounding them both; hiding them away.  
He was going to be having some serious words with Berry later. 

A watery chuckle that makes his Soul twist comes from his hoodie. 

"man your hoodie is fkn disgusting right now." 

"Is it now?" 

"yup! it's all sticky with your weird'az honey shit" 

"Really? I asked you if there was anything earlier." 

Stretch chuckles when Red scoffs in response, lifting his chin up to kiss him lightly; smirking when he jumps as an orange tongue darts out to taste him. 

"Yu'r right. You do taste a lil sweet now..." 

Red's face is such a cute combination of flustered and peeved that Stretch cannot help it, he bursts out laughing. Full on, gut busting, chortling as he falls to the floor, wings spread out.  
Red crawls over from his lap and kisses him to shut him up. This however only results in Stretch snorting into the kiss which makes them both crack up, at one point rocking and rolling on the floor in their laughter. 

After about a minute they calm down and Stretch wipes away a tear.

"F*ck I love you so much." 

The other's breath (so t'speak) catches and he feels his Soul give an embarrassingly gleeful little spin inside him. He grins wide and sharp and happy,

"damn right you do."

And kisses against Stretch's teeth, resting on his chest as they lay there in the soft ethereal hues of Waterfall. 

"...Could you budge I can't kiss you like this." Says Stretch, admiring Red's cat like pancake positioning on his chest. 

"wrong bird pal." Red smirks with half shut eyelids.  
" 'sides moving from this h'raven? not a chance." 

"Pfft that was a stretch." 

"takes one t'no one." 

"But I ain't one." 

"touche." 

They grin at each other before laughing again and Red reaches over just enough to peck his honey hoodie on the teeth before pulling out of range again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Welp, guess it's time to take my 'raven'-ge!"

Stretch calls out loudly before flipping their positions, Red's wonderful laughter sweetly interrupted by the orange tongue at his neck and collar, melting into soft gasps and calls of his name.

Stretch kisses and bites every inch of the other that he can reach before they make out, both groaning with the tingling pleasure of being in each other's mouths.  
Clothes are discarded in a random scuffle of giggles and sighs as more parts become available to touch and Red keens when digits trace his pubis and outline his ischium. 

"Streeetch~" Red whines, magic already forming and dripping in red. 

"Yeah?" Drawls Stretch, smirk evident even as their tongue wrap and unwrap in hypnotic colours. 

"Hurryy." Hisses Red, bucking into the light touches. 

"With what?" Stretch continues as he sinks in a digit and swirls it around.

The choked gasp that comes as a result nearly breaks him, making him add another finger almost immediately. He moves to mainly kissing the others neck and shoulders again to allow his sweet voice to ring out into the clearing.  
Thrusting and scissoring his fingers has Red almost thrashing beneath him, breathless gasps and wordless begging for more.

"Please." Whispers Red, directly into the side of his head, making the word echo in his mind.

He had started this to give his lil guy some relief but man did was this lil tomato juicy. Stretch leans back to admire the view despite the adorable whine that follows and gives his formed member some space to breathe, the soft orange glow another point of colour in the slowly expanding rainbow of colour where they lay.

Red lay flushed in reds tapering off into coral; his own special rose bouquet. His eyelights flicker down to one flashing in red and blue which finally settles on a soft purple as Stretch feels the other's blue magic creep over his Soul in a way that makes him shudder. He does not resist when Red raises his arms towards him and pulls him forward. 

They kiss passionately as Stretch raises his hips to align himself and both groan at the initial contact. Red's eyelights have returned to two and are both edged in the same purple as before. They fuzz and sparkle excitedly as Stretch coats himself in his dripping juices. 

Stretch leans his back just enough to breathe and say the words filling his heart right then but his lovely Red beats him to it; yanking him down to a harsh, impassioned, delicious kiss, the intensity of carrying across the message loud and clear. Then as he shoves himself into the soft pouch Red's cry reverberates out into the clearing just as much. 

Alongside the ringing cry comes a pleased growl from deep within Stretch, the sound slowly growing as he begins to move. Red grows tighter from it and clings to him as he rocks their bodies. Stretch can feel him open like a door going in and clamp shut like a trap with each thrust and it drives him crazy. All notions of a more gentle approach are then slapped away with a choice word.

"Harder." Red whispers, the breathy sound a growl of its own. 

Stretch's returning growl is animalistic as he obeys, thrusts becoming slams and moans rising to pleasured screams as Red is fucked into the floor. Their joint climax makes Stretch roar and Red's eyelights disappear completely as he curls into the heat pumping its way through his pussy. 

They both pant quietly for a few moments before Stretch taps Red on the cheek. Red, sockets still blank, tilts his head in confusion. Stretch grins again and gives a tiny thrust, asking for permission. Red returns the grin with a bigger one, nodding enthusiastically and keening when Stretch starts moving again. 

The sensation is even better than before and his eyelights return heart shaped as they rock, going Soul shaped everytime he climaxes.

It's late into the night when they finish their last round, both sighing when Stretch leaves Red's stuffed pouch, the contents slowly starting to dribble out. He had unconsciously made more room inside him so there was a lot of cum left to spill before he could properly dissipate his pussy. 

He was not complaining though; it felt nice to be full of warmth and love. Stretch however: 

"Wow this is so weird~" He says this as he pokes the sparkling red-orange organ from the outside, just below Red's ribs. 

"Ur the fkn weird one." Red grumbles with humour behind the words. 

"But cha love it though." Stretch snickers quietly, rubbing gentle circles into it to ease the progression of the spill. 

"I do love it." Red smiles with lidded eyes, tired but full of love. 

Stretch blinks surprised, Red was not one to use the l word directly. He sighs contentedly and nuzzles Red's cheek despite giggled rebukes.

"I love you too." He says, finally kissing him on the cheek and laying fully on the ground beside him. 

They sleep and spoon until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so sweet aren't they. Can you tell this was the one that took the longest? XD


	5. Shepherd's Pie? Not tonight :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cat's away the mice will play...The Cats however are playing with each other >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two absolutely mature lads...walking down the street...nothing to see here...keep scrolling >83

Dr Fell was being annoying. Not overtly so but just enough to slow their progression.

"Cuddling before we get to the house is nice and all but I thought you wanted to get home _quickly_."

Baker huffs when all the good doctor does is smile innocently from the link of their arms, which is not innocent in the slightest. His twitches are suppressed to just his wings as invisible touches caress his thighs and butt, the almost massage like sensations threatening to weaken his knees.

"Do forgive me my sweet." Says Dr Fell, an invisible finger tracing Baker's crotch.

"I seem to be affected by all those Raging hormones from earlier.~"

As Baker opens his mouth to retort he finds himself gasping as the hand at his crotch sends a vibrating pulse inside him. His shuts his mouth before his moan slips out and his flames crackle loudly, giving off a burst of heat and light.

Dr Fell smiles, unaffected by the heat or threat of burning, probably almost welcoming it, going by the smug grin on his face as they continue to walk, arm in arm. The puddle behind them is telling and Baker is glad he always wears his good boots to this area.

If the doctor was going to be like this well two can play at that game!

When the path they are walking diverts into some trees Baker and yanks Fell's jaw to him, initiating a harsh, if brief, kiss. Dr Fell starts in his surprise and only just manages to reciprocate in time, sighing when the contact ends.  
His Soul skips a beat when the intent behind the kiss starts messing with him; tiny blue flames, racing down and around his spine and ribs, making him throb in heat and want. Their glow is hidden behind his black attire and muted by the fact of being blue but also far hotter. Rarely was he so glad that this was how the fire scale worked.  
To most people it would appear that the pair were just adjusting their wings but they were both suppressing various sounds of pleasure and trying not to shudder too obviously, both of them getting more and more daring with their disembodied touching.

Baker hides a harsh groan in a loud crackle as few fingers prod at his already easing pucker and a hand massages at his half formed nipple, squeezing at intervals.  
Dr Fell hides a soft gasp in a laugh as the flames join together to form a thin worm of flame that winds through the many holes in his sacrum, forming a hot lace that drives his senses wild.

They both lean heavily against each other, close to falling, looking like a light PDA couple cuddling and being cute as they panted and shuddered silently. Baker grins wide for a breath before making a yanking motion with a hand, smile growing smug.  
Fell has all the time of an inhale before his pupils shrink into pin pricks before disappearing and his dark wings open high, actually stopping their progress this time. The fiery sacrum lacing had been pulled taught and in order to stop himself from literally screaming out in ecstasy he froze himself, allowing his jaw to fuse itself shut temporarily whilst his wings tried to engage in some embarrassing mating form or other.  
As he cooled himself down, by which means the wandering flames split into smaller ones once more, he fake glared at his partner for daring to push him so far. Said partner was currently snickering but also still twitching due to the touches that had not been interrupted despite the blatant euphoria in his good doctor.  
He was not too far from a similar high himself, leaning heavily against Dr Fell's side with his flames fading into white more and more often.  
He whispers right into the side of Fell's head where an ear would be:

"Was that too sweet my dear?"

Dr Fell Gaster blinks in shock for a second notable time, un-fused jaw going slack for few seconds before he clicks it shut with a half pissed, half determined expression on his face, giving Baker another reason to shiver.

"That's It."

Fell bends his knees and sweeps Baker off his feet into a bridal carry, finally cracking the white flame facade into its hotter, prettier, true colour: an oceanic green blush with the edges of his whole body flashing in the colour.  
He covers his blushing face with his hands as they port away, leaving behind wet footprints.

The slick sound of a portal opening above the bed in Dr Fell's private home is quickly followed by a soft "oof" from the pair falling onto it. Then there is giggling as Fell peppers Baker with as many kisses as possible as he wrestles off most of both of their clothes, using magic to throw items away haphazardly in a manner he would never show to others.  
Once they are both in nothing but shorts Fell takes initiative with a smirk and intensifies the kisses, softly nibbling and sucking down on his little spark's neck and collar. The giggles switch to cracking gasps and melt into soft sighs accompanied by quiet pops of his flames. Baker is a veritable warm-toned rainbow under the attention; reds, oranges and yellows forming and melding into each other in a hypnotic fashion.  
Fell however, had other colours in mind; namely blues. And blue Baker turned, the temperature in the room rising, when a thick and heavy wet-like purple tongue dragged up his neck.

"GaaaaAASTeerr."

The gasped call is choppy and almost muted in comparison to the crackle of the flames.

Baker writhes with every pass of the tongue on his body, curling up into the touch with desperate exclamations buried beneath the roar of his own body.  
Fell stares down at his twisting hearth as he flashes like lightning and fire had a child; his moans like the boom of thunder; the taste of him dancing on his tongue and in his mind, begging him to keep going.

And so he does.

Lower and lower he trails his tongue, sizzles of his magic evaporating before it can leave a trail and hands placed on Baker's thighs to hold him down. The fire elemental is practically thrashing when the tongue teases his shorts. A few altogether separate crackles then draw Dr Fell's attention to the other's wings, the beautiful set flattened and almost molten lakes against the bed, flashing in a blue red radiant, their tips almost purple. The crackles came from the incineration of small dust particles floating too close. The furniture however was made fire proofed in manufacturing so no serious issues lay there.

It gave him a fantastic idea. A mean one perhaps but he had yet to punish his little fireball for the earlier instance, (which he enjoyed immensely but you will not catch him voicing such unless he has been tied down and similar actions carried against him) the thought of which makes him shudder. He withdraws his tongue despite the cute whine that follows and the whispers of the leftover sparks dancing on his tongue in earnest.

"Say Baker..."

He trails off as he watches him try to rein in his temperature, yellows and oranges slowly taking over blues and dark blues. Despite his every insistence that "Yes I can take the heat" his sweet little firecracker always cooled himself when he could. And on the subject of sweets~

"There is another sweet I would like to try. The earlier treat wasn't enough to satisfy me."

He chuckles as Baker huffs, clearly being the more frustrated of the pair at the moment.

"And what would that happen to be dear doctor?"

Baker says sarcastically as his boxers sit tented and tight with Dr Fell's face increments away.

"Why this one of course!"

Fell grins viciously before reaching and dragging his tongue upwards in one long stripe up the shorts, humming in delight when Baker trills and tries to buck his hips, firmly held down by Fell's hands.

"But it's all wrapped up unfortunately. Could you help with that?"

His grin grows and with a slight glint to his eyes two disembodied hands slam Baker's hands into the bed.

"Wha-? Gast- _NNNGH!?!"_

He writhes uselessly as Fell proceeds to lick and suck at him through his shorts, not nearly enough to be satisfactory. Another lick induced spasm makes him consider attacking and flipping the situation around. He makes eye contact with a smirking Fell who simply licks him again.

"What is he getting at?" He thinks. "How am I supposed to help if-"

It clicks. His whole head flushes green and his facial features disappear in his embarrassment. Gaster rewards this wonderful display by sucking on his member's head to make him trill again, body shaking.

"Well? I'm waiting."

The glow of the shorts is a definitive blue at this point and its rapidly spreading to the rest of the elemental's body, his featureless head however is persistently green and Fell hears another huff as Baker considers his request.  
This strange skeleton monster was making him feel like a child. After all, what kind of adult fire elemental still burnt their clothes?

Him apparently, blushing and looking away as his shorts slowly incinerated and drifted away on the wind. His cock sprang up, free from its constraints, a veritable wildfire of want on display.

"Thank you so much."

Fell whispers with a soft reverence Baker could never get used to, the praise making him twitch. He then cries out in bliss as Gaster proceeds to deep throat him, tongue wrapped tight around him and bouncing in rhythm with his movements.

He soon comes undone with a scream of his good doctor's name and goes limp as his dick pumps molten gold into the other's mouth, watching as the eyelights of the other turn suspiciously heart shaped.  
Fell slowly sits up, sucking every last drop off his partner before he is up with an odd popping sound, looking for all the world like cat who got the pudding. Which he did.

He deliberately emphasises his swallowing of the liquid and his eye sockets slip shut as he savors Baker's taste and feel, body lighting up like some aberration of bone and flame, ghostly, hot and beautiful to the dazed Baker. He can hear more than see Gaster's Soul hum in satisfaction before he falls on top of him, the action making him give a surprised crackle which combines with the awkward rattle of Fell's bones. They both stare at each other for a minute before both laugh.

"You're awful."

Baker smiles at Fell who returns the gesture with a rather smug one.

"I Know."

He kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Fin. Hope the ride was enjoyable 8) My ambitious work to date. 3 pairs, 2ish months and a level of procrastination I did't think I could reach. XD I played with dynamics, added a bunch of headcanons, smushed in an excessive amount of small word plays and lil jokes and only completely changed one storyline(guess). I seriously hope you really enjoyed it all! :D


	6. Afterwards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets scolded. Red gets comforted. The Grillsters shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little afterwards to boost this. XD

Meeting up again was...awkward, to say the least. Stretch crossed his arms and flicked his wings in irritation as Blueberry hung his head. Edge bends over and kisses Berry on the top of his skull, which makes everyone start in surprise, and whispers something that makes him blush again. He caresses up his back as he pushes him towards his brother.

Stretch squints at the blush and at Edge but Edge just blinks, straight faced. Stretch leans down and whispers something that makes Red snicker particularly hard and makes Stretch grin rather proudly. "You're an idiot." Red says, turning his cheek and pressing his teeth to it. He doesn't watch for Stretch's reaction and just lumbers over to his brother, looking up to see him with a surprisingly soft expression.

Without a word he swoops a sqwarking Red up from under his ribs and flies home without a word. Movie night in a pillow fort was in order.

Stretch and Berry stare after them in shock and sigh fondly. Stretch places a grave hand on Berry's shoulder as they port to Muffet's. They needed to talk.

Dr Fell and Baker had prolonged their fun, as the more mature adults do, and were still recovering, Baker taking scandalous shots of Fell lazing around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what happened after XD


End file.
